The Adventures of Tintin: The Missing Haddock
by fandomshipping
Summary: An experiment on the TintinxGirl storyline. Haddock disappears without a trace. The rest is left to be seen.
1. AN: Please read

**Welcome to the Author's Note page.**

Now, you're probably wondering why this page exists in the first place. After all, I could always insert it into a chapter and go straight to the story.

Simple: a.) Author's notes, I've noticed, are often skimmed over, and b.) This is a general reminder regarding the story.

The story you are about to read contains a dual storyline, which will diverge at one point. This story is also an experiment on Tintin/Romance, which is a concept I find fascinating.

I actually enjoy how the _Adventures of Tintin_ universe doesn't have a romantic subplot (because it's been overdone for ages), especially with the main (and strikingly handsome) character, and I wouldn't have it any other way. But then, deviating from the norm is too fun to do.

Because I know some people terribly dislike OC-centric stories, chapters featuring the OC only will be on the odd numbers, while chapters featuring Tintin (and a storyline you actually care about) will be on the even numbers. That way, you can skip over chapters as you wish.

Not to say the OC storyline is irrelevant. Actually, it's very relevant, but you can skip them over without missing anything - except, perhaps, for a more in-depth understanding of the story. In the event that the storylines converge, I will alert you through an A/N within an even chapter.

Also, this is a composite of both the movie and animated series version. Just in case some things don't seem to make sense.

Anyway, I've blabbered on too much now. Click next to find the actual story, and get ready for an adventure.


	2. Chapter One

The bell rang past one in the afternoon.

It didn't take long before kids of all ages ran out into the courtyard. The afternoon would be reserved for a teacher's convention, so they were dismissed earlier than usual. And in the wonderful sun, for that matter!—it was perfect to lounge around and skylark under the clouds.

_Or perhaps, not quite_, she thought, fitting in stacks of books and papers into her satchel. The board was covered in notes and assignments. She stared at it for the longest time, not noticing her female companion brush over to her desk.

"Have you finished your article yet?" she inquired, voice light and chipper. Her voice rammed into her thoughts, breaking her train of concentration.

"Oh, yes," she said, hesitantly. Quickly, she regained composure. "It's a bit wordy, though, so I'll have to edit it out again."

"That's cool," said her friend, leaning on her chair. "I'm nearly done myself. Could you believe it, Wella? A few more months and we'll be journalists! Aren't you excited by the rush of it all?"

She cracked a smile, still fixing her things. "Actually. It _is_ rather exciting."

"I'll probably go into Lifestyle, though. That last assignment really had me going—imagine, an interview with Bianca Castafiore!" Her eyes lit up at the prospect, smile as wide as the oceans.

The other girl, however, seemed to be dazed again. She analyzed the writing on the board, trying to fend off a weird feeling in her stomach.

"So what's your article about, Wella?" the girl asked suddenly, jolting her out of her thoughts once again. She had to come up with a good comeback.

"Politics," she said, hurriedly. After fumbling a little more, she managed to sling the satchel over her shoulder. "I was assigned to the Parliament beat."

The other girl winced slightly. "_Ooh_. It sounds terribly boring."

"It is. But you can find a good story if you know where to look," she retorted, chuckling. "I'll have to go now, though, if you don't mind. There's something I need to do back home."

"Aww, but I haven't told you about the adorable boy journalist I met during the assignment! He's quite phenomenal, quite _smashing_, if you will, and he's about our age—"

"Perhaps next time," she yelled, a few feet away from the room. With a dry smile, she waved at her friend and walked to the exit. "See you!"

Then, when the coast was clear, she slid down the banisters—something she loved to do, although it was forbidden to do so. She was fairly complacent about it, though—she had a good academic standing, and the administration was often lax around honor students. Reaching the bottom at last, she jumped down, making sure her skirt didn't flare up.

It was a fine morning. Sunlight exposed the rustic splendor of the red-bricked university buildings. It hit the university bell tower, centuries old, and bathed it in light.

And yet—she thought, walking smack-dab in the middle of the square—she couldn't shake off the feeling that there was more to life than this.


	3. Chapter Two

He vanished without a trace.

At least, that's what Thompson and Thomson said. But whether he left without a mark or not, one fact was clear—Captain Haddock was missing.

Which to him was, frankly, impossible. At least, without a trace. The Captain was larger than life, after all—it was in his composure, in his attitude, in his language. Even if he did disappear—he mused—he vaguely anticipated finding a trail of alcoholic stench in his wake.

And yet, it seemed the reports were true. Upon arrival at Marlinspike, he found everything just as they were—except for Captain Haddock.

"I'm afraid I can't help you, Mister Tintin," said Nestor, furtively. His eyes had a grave gloss over them. "Believe me, I've tried to locate Master Haddock as well. I've tried. However, it seems like my efforts were for naught."

"Everywhere, Nestor?" he replied, breathless without a reason. No, this wasn't like himself, he taught. The nerves seemed to choke his respiratory capabilities. "Did you search everywhere? Are you absolutely certain?"

"You may want to check the manor yourself, sir," he responded, opening the door. "For any clues I might have overlooked. You once lived here, after all."

The comment left him silent.

It had been months since he moved out of the manor. It was nothing personal, really. The move was one part nostalgia and two parts wanting his private space as a journalist.

And it wasn't like he didn't enjoy the Captain's company. He enjoyed it immensely. It was just in the course of living together he grew restless of the drunken tirades and the messy rooms. Sometimes, he found it difficult to write, which didn't deal quite well with his editors. In the end, he had to move out.

He could still recall the Captain's face when he explained the move. It was hauntingly vague, unlike any expression he'd seen his face in. Normally, the Captain was colorful, easily read. That day proved different.

_Of course I understand, Tintin. Pack yer bags and move out, whatever makes you happy_.

He found himself in the Captain's room before he knew it, albeit surprised at how he got there. Perhaps he was too lost in his thoughts to notice.

"Snowy!" he muttered, surprised. The dog ran into the room, circling his master's legs in delight. Smiling, he picked up the furry snowball. "I didn't notice you there, boy! Must've been in quite a trance, wasn't I?"

Snowy licked his face adoringly, wagging his tail once his master put his down. For a moment, he felt he didn't have a care in the world.

Then there was the matter of Captain Haddock. "He couldn't have vanished without a trace, boy," he muttered, petting the terrier. "If he left, he must've left something for us to find. He always does. There must be something in this room."

Walking to a shelf, he searched the contents thoroughly before ending with nothing. He then moved to various parts of the room, examining every nook and cranny, before a nasty headache began to form. _How lovely_, he thought, sardonically, before sitting on the Captain's bed.

"I just don't understand, Snowy," he said, looking at his. "He must've left something. He must have! And why would he leave in the first place? Why would he leave without telling us?"

The terrier whined sympathetically, looking at his owner with those large, brown eyes. Then, without warning, she jumped onto Tintin's lap, accidentally hitting a lighted lamp in the process.

"Snowy!" he cried, alarmed at the sight. He held the terrier in his arms and rushed to the bathroom, grabbing a cupful of water to douse the flame. "Bad dog! That was rather reckless."

She merely whined in response as he inspected the damage.

Fortunately, the furniture was still intact, but one unfortunate piece of paper had been singed a little. _Oh no,_ thought Tintin, meagerly handling the paper. He was afraid it'd break in his hold, which would make things worse when the Captain returned.

"Now, look at what you did," he said in consternation. Analyzing the paper, he was fortunate enough it was a mere shopping list.

Except.

"Wait a minute," he mumbled, looking more closely at the tattered paper. White marks appeared in the midst of deterioration—first, faintly, then with full force. Holding a breath, he looked over the marking, letting out a large exhale upon decoding the contents. "Snowy," he muttered, heading for the doorway. "Let's go. I think we've found a lead."

On his way to the grand entrance, Nestor was busy talking with someone out the door. "Yes, he's here… on the case as usual. Oh, here he comes. Master Tintin," he said, opening the door wider. "There are some people who want to see you."

"'Ello, Tintin," said Thompson—or, it _seemed_ like Thompson—with a wave of his cane.

"We were just passing by for a second inspection of the house," said Thomson—or, it _seemed_ like Thomson. "To search for more clues on Haddock."

"Ah, yes, to search for clues," said Thompson. "But really, that Haddock has absolutely no taste in hats, does he?"

"Indeed! His taste is terrible," said Thomson. "No bowler hats anywhere, just a bunch of nautical nonsense. What villainry!"

"How blasphemous!"

"Yes indeed!"

"Sorry, can't talk right now," Tintin said hurriedly. In a flash, he rushed by the twins and Nestor, almost at lightning speed. "I might just know where Captain Haddock is. If ever, I'll be sure to send you a message on the way. Come along, Snowy."

"Hey, wait! Tintin!" said one of the twins—who, it was uncertain. But one thing was clear.

Captain Haddock was missing. And—he thought rather gravely—intentionally so.


End file.
